2 de octubre de 1968
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La plaza de las tres culturas se llenó aquella tarde con los gritos de júbilo de la gente joven y se vacío con gritos de miedo y terror. Magia Mexica del Potterverso Expandido.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el concepto mágico del relato, así como hechizos, asignaturas, etcétera, está basada en el trabajo de J. K. Rowling. Los personajes, al ser OCs, me pertenecen y son parte de la Magia Mexica, expansión del Potterverso. Las citas al inicio de cada escena fueron tomadas del libro "La noche de Tlatelolco", de Elena Poniatowska.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Momentos históricos" de "El foro de las expansiones"_

* * *

**2 de octubre de 1968**

_"SOLDADO, NO DISPARES, TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES EL PUEBLO" _

_Manta en una manifestación._

* * *

—Hoy va a pasar algo malo —fue lo primero que oyó Emilia al cruzar la puerta del departamento un poco después de las tres. Encontró a su madre en la mesa de la cocina del pequeño departamento, inclinada sobre una lectura de cartas de tarot. Dejó la mochila en un rincón y se acercó. Nunca entendía nada de las lecturas que hacía su madre porque había nacido con el ojo interior cerrado a cal y canto, pero siempre le causaba curiosidad la manera en que ella podía adivinar unas cuantas cosas del futuro.

Llevaba el uniforme guinda, con la falda a cuadros y la capa en las manos, porque a pesar de estar a principios de octubre, aún no había demasiado frío por las tardes. Además, cuando llevaba puesta la capa, para combatir el frío, la gente se fijaba un poco más en ella y siempre le había gustado pasar desapercibida. Con sólo el uniforme, pasaba por una estudiante de preparatoria más.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó Emilia, acercándose.

—No lo sé, exactamente... —su madre dejó que se acercara y viera la lectura—. La muerte es el centro de toda la lectura. ¿Por qué? Suele aparecer para advertir... Pero no así. Además tenemos a la Justicia invertida, lo que, en compañía de la muertes una pésima señal y... —Miró a Emilia, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Disculpa, sabes que a veces me meto mucho en esto. Hay comida preparada, por si quieres servirte, sólo caliéntala un poco—le dijo y volvió la vista de nuevo a sus cartas.

Emilia se apresuró a sacar un tazón mientras prendía el fuego sacando la varita y pronunciando un «_incendio» _por lo bajo y dejaba que la sopa se calentara un poco. Le removió un par de veces e intentó prender el radio que estaba en la cocina.

—No funciona —se quejó.

—Nos volvieron a quitar la luz...

—¿De nuevo? —Emilia torció la boca, pero no dijo más. En el edificio Chihuahua [1] aquello pasaba con demasiada frecuencia los últimos días. Acabó sirviéndose un poco de aquella sopa de pasta que parecía hecha a todo correr y volvió a la mesa.

—Hoy va a pasar algo malo —volvió a sentenciar su madre, quitando las cartas de tarot para hacer una nueva lectura.

El mitin empezó un par de horas más tarde.

* * *

_"La raza está acelerada"_

_Ernesto Hernández Pichardo, de la Escuela Nacional de Economía de la UNAM._

* * *

Emilia se había encerrado en su recámara, donde había una cama contra la pared, una pequeña repisa con algunos libros y otras cosas; además, un escritorio de espaldas a la ventana desde donde oía el revuelo de las voces y los gritos de los estudiantes. No era la primera vez que le tocaba un mitin; éstos siempre iban al Zócalo y el Cálmecac sólo estaba a una calle de distancia, o a la plaza de las tres culturas, justo enfrente de su apartamento. Alguna vez, cerca del colegio, incluso le habían dado panfletos, parecía que había un ejército completo de estudiantes repartiéndolos en las calles.

No tenía mucha tarea, apenas una redacción de Pociones sobre los efectos de algunos venenos en el cuerpo humano y como reconocer a simple vista que una persona había sido envenenada. No tenía ni idea de que le serviría aquello en el futuro si no pensaba cursar nada parecido a Medicina, pero sospechaba que en caso de alguna emergencia sería bueno recordarlo.

Eso pensaba cuando, poco antes de las seis, se oyó el ruido de dos bengalas. Supuso que los estudiantes las habían lanzado y después siguió escribiendo mientras consultaba en el libro de Pociones que tenía en casa. Era viejísimo, propiedad de su madre, y las tapas ya estaban muy desgastadas, pero la tinta no se había borrado de sus páginas.

Poco después de las seis empezaron los disparos. Y tras los primeros disparos, siguieron los gritos.

* * *

_"Por momentos la confusión era tan grande que las fuerzas del orden parecían ametrallarse unas a otras..." _

_Philippe Nourry, «Desencadenado en circunstancias misteriosas el sangriento tiroteo se prolongó toda la noche», Le figaro, París, 4 de octubre de 1968_

* * *

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo malo iba a suceder! —se quejó su madre—. ¡Y tu padre aun no llega! Como deben de tener Tlatelolco sitiado... No creo que llegué en un buen rato.

Emilia había ido hasta la sala, cuando los disparos se seguían escuchando y había encontrado a su madre viendo desde una rendija abierta entre las dos partes de la cortina. En menos de quince minutos entre las oraciones caóticas de su madre, acompañadas de exclamaciones y quejas, había concluido que había miembros del ejército disparando contra los estudiantes. Allá fuera había gritos, disparos, pero de repente todo el edificio Chihuahua se había quedado completamente callado. Como si nadie viviera allí.

Hasta que, poco tiempo después, los gritos también inundaron sus pasillos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Abran! —tocaban a las puertas, gritaban. Emilia estaba segura de que sólo estaban un piso más abajo. Su madre, su padre y ella vivían en el quinto.

Por supuesto, nadie abría sus puertas. El miedo era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento cuando llevaban meses llenando las cárceles de estudiantes y arremetiendo contra ellos una y otra vez. El silencio que salía de algunos apartamentos era más elocuente que cualquier respuesta. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Emilia vio a su madre dudar un momento y después precipitarse hasta la puerta.

La joven se puso en pie detrás de su madre y pudo ver a los que habían tocado.

Eran tres y uno estaba herido.

* * *

_"La sangre de mi hija se fue en los zapatos de todos los muchachos que corrían por la plaza." _

_Dolores Verdugo de Solís, madre de familia_

* * *

—¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! —la madre de Emilia los condujo hasta la habitación, donde dejaron que el que estaba herido se recostara. Era el que se veía más grande, con barba de algunos días y piel morena.

La chica de cabello largo recogido en una trenza y medio regordeta soltó un suspiro cuando por fin pudo descansar un momento. Emilia se dio el tiempo de mirarlos, ver sus rostros desconcertados. Siempre había visto esos rostros cuando los granaderos empezaban a atacarlos. Ese rostro de «sólo somos estudiantes, no nos golpeen». Pero nunca había oído disparos.

—¿Puedo pasar al baño? —preguntó la chica y la madre de Emilia asintió.

—La puerta que está aquí al lado... —le dijo y se acercó al herido—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Le dio uno de los disparos —explicó el tercer chico—. Es mi mejor amigo, no quería dejarlo allí y... ella se ofreció a ayudarme... —musitó—. Todos empezaron a correr en cuanto pudieron, pero de milagro llegamos aquí.

La madre de Emilia parecía debatirse interiormente, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y sacó la varita. El joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Déjenme un rato con él. Lo puedo ayudar... —le dijo al chico y luego le indicó a Emilia que lo sacara de allí lo más pronto posible. Emilia se lo llevó a la sala y se le quedó viendo, con curiosidad.

Las noticias muggles siempre llegaban a los magos, sobre todo cuando las protestas inundaban toda la capital. La universidad llevaba meses enteros sin clases, desde que los granaderos se habían metido a una prepa a golpear estudiantes.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó, finalmente.

El chico asintió, como si de repente se hubiera quedado mudo.

* * *

_"Entonces dejamos allí todo lo que pudiera identificarnos como estudiantes, porque en aquellos momentos era mayor delito ser estudiante que asesino." _

_Daniel Esparza Lepe, de la ESIME del IPN_

* * *

La de la trenza los encontró sentados en uno de los sillones, mirándose las uñas, sin saber qué decir. Emilia no sabía qué preguntarle exactamente a alguien que acababa de presenciar lo que estaba pasando en la plaza. Poco a poco los disparos se iban apagando y en su lugar sólo había quedado un agonizante silencio.

La mañana siguiente las cárceles estarían llenas de estudiantes y las noticias dirían que no había habido más de veinte muertos. El tiempo se encargaría de echar por tierra esa mentira. La plaza de Tlatelolco estaba cubierta de cadáveres.

La chica sacó su credencial y un encendedor. Empezó a quemarla. Cuando sólo quedaron las cenizas extendió la mano hacia el chico.

—Dame la tuya —pidió—. Que en estos tiempos te fichan más rápido si eres estudiante que sí eres delincuente.

El chico, aun mudo, extendió la mano.

—¿Miguel? —preguntó ella al leer el nombre antes de dejar que el fuego se la comiera—. Eres de ESIME... [2] Vaya, no se me pasó por la mente que fueras del poli... Te ves como uno de los vagos de Ciencias Políticas.

Él sonrió débilmente, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo soy Paloma, de Filos [3] —se presentó ella y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció, pero Miguel negó con la mano y pronunció sus primeras palabras de la noche.

—No fumo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Como gustes... —prendió uno y luego miró a Emilia—. Tú no, ¿cierto? Te ves chica. Como de prepa. Como de la edad de mi hermanito, él dice que quiere venir y participar, pero mis papás no lo dejan... —soltó un suspiro, como si algo le pesará demasiado—. Después de esto, menos, si es que en el fondo tienen razón, es muy peligroso.

—Sí, de prepa —respondió Emilia.

—Después de esto ya valió madres, no creo que haya otro mitin. O que si hay otro, la gente vuelva a venir —soltó el joven—. Ya valió madres todo.

* * *

"_Preveíamos los cocolazos, las detenciones masivas, estábamos preparados para la cárcel, bueno, más o menos, pero no previmos la muerte." _

_Gilberto Guevara Niebla, del CNH._

* * *

La madre de Emilia abandonó la recámara de su hija más de media hora más tarde. Parecía más calmada, incluso un poco relajada. El joven, Miguel, se puso de pie como un resorte.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien, se quedó dormido... —respondió la mujer—. ¿Quieren algo de comida? Tengo sopa —preguntó—. Les hará bien.

Los dos asintieron y ella se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Ya había pasado antes? —preguntó Emilia, con curiosidad—. Que les dispararan...

—No, nunca... —empezó ella.

—Atacaban y detenían gente... —siguió él.

—Hasta le pegaron un bazucazo a la puerta de la prepa uno [4], en el centro, ¿sabes cuál es? —le preguntó Paloma. Claro que sabía cual era. San Idelfonso, que en ese entonces era la prepa uno, de la UNAM, era también la entrada principal del Cálmecac y la mañana del bazucazo ella había estado allí, en uno de los cursos de verano para reforzar alguna materia.

—Sí, sí sé...

—Pero nunca habían tirado así. De la nada. Si el mitiín estaba normal, pacífico y todo. No pasó nada hasta que se empezaron a oír los disparos —resumió él.

—Yo digo que les dio miedo —aventuró ella—. Por lo de las Olimpiadas. Viene mucha prensa extranjera, imagínate lo que van a decir si ven que todos los estudiantes están en las calles.

—¡Servido! —la madre de Emilia había vuelto a la sala—. ¿Pasan a la mesa?

* * *

_"Toda la gente que vive en Tlatelolco jaló parejo. [...] Los habitantes de muchos edificios de la unidad arrojaban agua hirviendo desde las ventanas a los granaderos; [...]"_

_Daniel Esparza Lepe, de la ESIME del IPN._

* * *

Se habían acomodado para dormir como habían podido. El herido se había quedado con la cama de Emilia y ella se había acomodado en un sillón. Paloma se había quedado con el otro y el tercer "invitado", Miguel, se había conformado con unas cobijas en el suelo. Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

La madre de Emilia abrió y se encontró, por fin, con su esposo.

—¡Blanca! —saludó, con una sonrisa—. No me dejaron pasar en todo el rato. Sólo porque le caí bien a uno de los soldados, que se ofreció a escoltarme... —hubiera seguido hablando, pero al ver a la gente dormida en la sala se quedó callado de sopetón.

—Vamos a la recámara —le dijo su mujer diciéndole «allí te explico».

La habitación del fondo a la derecha era la suya. Blanca intentó prender la luz, pero seguía sin funcionar, así que sacó la varita.

—_¡Lumos! _—dijo, iluminando un poco—. Llevamos sin luz desde en la mañana, Rodrigo... —explicó débilmente.

—¿Y los muchachos? —preguntó el hombre, quizá con la voz más dura de lo que esperaba.

—Del mitin. Hubo disparos.

—Con razón tanto ejército... —Rodrigo Benítez se quedó callado súbitamente. No sabía qué decir porque los estudiantes siempre le habían parecido unos exagerados, pero de ahí a que les dispararan había un trecho muy grande—. ¿Y si pones en peligro a Emilia? ¿A ti? No pueden notar que eres... Una bruja... O que Emilia lo es.

Blanca desvío súbitamente la mirada, como avergonzada por algo.

—De hecho...

—¿Que hiciste, Blanca? —preguntó su marido.

—Curé a uno, el que está en la habitación de Emilia —se apresuró a explicar—. Nadie me vio, ni siquiera él, y borré el recuerdo de su memoria por si acaso...

—¿Pero no había un estatuto? —su mujer se lo había explicado mil veces pero él no conseguía entender todas las reglas del mundo de su esposa. Era curioso el cómo había acabado con ella, pues habían estudiado juntos la primaria. De no ser por eso, quizá cuando, ya con veintidós años, se la encontró en una librería de Donceles, no la hubiera llamado por su nombre y no le hubiera invitado un café, preguntándole por su vida.

—¡Tenía que ayudarlo! No podía dejar que se desangrara. —Había auxiliado sólo a uno, sí, pero al que el destino había puesto en su puerta—. Tenía que hacerlo —repitió.

—Lo sé...

Se había ido apagando el ruido. Abajo se oían apenas voces, y a penas disparos. La pesadilla del 2 de octubre había terminado para algunos y estaba empezando para otros.

* * *

[1] En el mitin del 2 de octubre, el Batallón Olimpia (soldados vestidos de civil que se distinguían con un guante blanco) se apostó en el Edificio Chihuahua, frente a la Plaza de las Tres Culturas, en Tlatelolco.

[2] Escuela Superior de Ingeniería Mecánica y Eléctrica, del IPN.

[3] Facultad de Filosofía y Letras.

[4] El Antiguo Colegio de San Idelfonso fue la sede de la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria (ENP) No. 1 hasta 1978. Hoy es museo.

**Este relato no pretende ser históricamente riguroso, pues aún hoy se desconocen muchos detalles de lo que realmente pasó en la plaza de las tres culturas ese día. Hay testimonios de todo tipo y para todos los gustos, pero lo cierto es que la cifra de muertos es de más de 200, muchos heridos y otros tantos más detenidos. **

**La matanza de Tlatelolco es y sigue siendo un tema sensible, que a veces es tratado como tabú. Cuando yo estuve en secundaria oí hablar de eso porque mi profesora de Civismo fue participante activa del movimiento y se salvó porque no pudo ir al mitin de ese día. Fue la primera persona a la que oí hablar con libertad de lo que había pasado. **

**Cada 2 de Octubre desde esa fecha se marcha con la consigna de que el 2 de octubre no se olvida, aun cuando grupos que se dicen anarquistas lo han vuelto su bandera; algunos ex presos, su medio de ganar dinero —publicando libros cuyo único propósito es lucrar con el movimiento estudiantil— y muchos otros ya no recuerden exactamente qué llevó a los estudiantes a protestar. **

**A quien quiera saber más, el libro de Elena Poniatowska, "La noche de Tlatelolco", es una buena fuente para encontrar opiniones de los dos lados. Porque en este mundo todo es gris y hay matices incluso en las zonas más blancas y más oscuras.**

**Emilia Benítez es un personaje que ya ha aparecido en diversos fics de la Magia Mexica, como profesora de Transformaciones del Cálmecac, a la que algunos estudiantes apodan "La Urraca". Tiene un cameo en "Bestiario" y un papel secundario en "Nahualli".**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 1ero de diciembre de 2014_


End file.
